Drive, Girl, Drive!
by Kairi0020
Summary: Street racer, Sora Sky, has a chance to do her sister and her better in life after all they have been throw. will speed racer help out or just drive to win? find out!
1. Chapter 1: Speed Racer VS Driver Black

Drive, Girl. Drive.

Name: Sora Sky  
Full Name: Sky Sky(because Sora is Japanese for 'Sky'), Driver Black  
Age: 17 1/2  
Hair Color: Blonde hair  
Eyes Color: Brown eyes  
(Think of Winry for FMA)  
Parents:  
Father : Edwin Sky(Killed)  
Mother: Elle Sky(Killed)  
Brother(s)/Sister(s):  
Older Brother(20): Erie Sky(Killed)  
Younger Sister(11): Ember Sky  
Friend(s): Axel  
Car(s): One black racer car, SS 10  
Quotes: "Shut up and drive!"

* * *

Chapter 1: Speed Racer VS Driver Black

Turn left. Turn right. Speed up! Turn right.

I wasn't you're normal racer on the tracks. No, I am a street racer. I drive for cash. The sweet cold, hard cash…and nothing else. I was good at what I did, and the was speed racing, but now I…I had a chance to win bigger money. However, it wasn't in street racing, oh no. this was the big leagues. With the best of the best, and on I was on the track, three days before the race, getting a…feel for the track. This was all too real for me, but I had to stick it out. We needed the money…badly.

It was only my little sister, Ember, and me for about a year on. My parents dead years ago, when Ember was only 1 year old. Our older brothers, Erie, dead in a car crush about a year ago in three days. How ironic, no? he was one of the few best racers ago back then, was right beside Rex Racer, but he dead too.

_

* * *

_

Flash back

"_Mommy! Daddy! Don't go!" I yelled as my older brother, Erie, held me back. They were heading out the door in fancy clothes, to a party or something. Something in the air wasn't right that night. _

"_Sweetie, we'll only going to be gone a few hours. Don't worry." Mother said and she shut the front door. Who know we would never seen them alive again. I did. I just know something would go long_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I shook my head and focused on the road ahead, then out of nowhere, a white racecar zoomed right past me. This got me mad, I didn't even know anyone was here. I put the petal to the metal and floored it. I was beside to car and looked to see it was Speed Racer. He grinned over at me floored it too. It was on now!

We collided back and forth, for several minutes, til he banged into me so hard, I went spinning til I came to a stop. I hit my head several times and I fell over in my seat laying in across the other seat. I heard his car come a stop and his door open. I just stayed here for a minute, before sitting back up.

"You ok?" he yelled running over towards me. I looked at him, blinking a couple times before I finally saw one of him. He came to a slow walk, as he got closer.

"Beside the concussion I meant have, ya I'm good." I gave him a thumbs up before falling back into the second seat. I looked up at the sky, before only seeing black.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Please Erie! Take me and Ember to watch you tonight." I asked him. I was 16 years old and Ember was now 10 years old. He just turned 20 today and tonight was the big race for him. He could go to and get a job racing for this big company if he wins, but he was against the best and the dirties people known to the WRL._

"_Sure, why not. I want my family to see me in my big victor!" he yelled spinning me in his arms. We all danced around til we fell over._

_Later that night, Ember and I were in the stands watch the whole race. It was the last lap and Eire was in the front. HE WAS GOING TO WIN! Then it happened. Someone pulled out in front of him, and stopped, flipping him up and off the track. His safely didn't go off and he crashed and burned. I was in shock, so was Ember._

"_EIRE! NO, DON'T DIE ERIE! NOT YOU TOO!"I yelled grabbing ember, dragging her along as we made our way over to where Erie car crashed. We were so close, til some people stopped._

"_It's dangerous. You can't go over there.," a man said holding me back. Another man took Ember, who wouldn't stop crying. I ran past the man and got closer, but the man grabbed me holding me back._

"_NO! NO! HE'S MY BROTHER! HE'S CAN'T! NOT HIM TOO!"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"No…no...Don't go…" I repeated repeatedly as Speed was trying to shake me awake.

"Come on. Wake up!" he said shaking harder. I opened my eyes a little to see I was on the ground now and my helmet was off. Speed was knees down on my left side as he was holding my shoulders.

"Could you turn off the sun please." I turned away from him and the ground, trying to hind my eyes away from the bright sun, that seem to be brighter today than in any other day in history just to make my life a living hell. He chuckled as he sat down beside me. I laid there for about three minutes before Speed finally said something.

"The names Speed Racer."

"You want my name, right?"

"It's would be nice."

"Sora sky."

" Sky Sky?"

"Basically…"

"And I thought my name was strange."

I finally had the power to get up and dust myself off. I was wearing a black tube top, but overalls, that had the top half wrapped around my waist, and a red bandana around my long blonde hair. He got up too.

"So, why you out here?" he asked just standing as if waiting for something.

"Me? I'm doing to things. One, trying this course out for the tournament in three days. Two, testing out the new engine out that my friend Axel put in for my today."

"You're in the tournament? But you a girl…"

This sparked something in me and I punched him right in the face. He fell back a little, but not to the ground.

"Are you saying girl can't race."

"Basically. I mean, every girl I know is house wives or sectaries, never a racer."

Again, the spark went off and I waved my fist at him angrily.

"OH YA, THEN JUST WAIT TIL THE TOURNAMENT, I'LL BE KICK ASS FROM HERE TO MOUNTAIN FUJI!" I yelled before I grabbed my helmet off the ground, jumping into the SS 10 and speeded off, leaving the stupid man behind me and headed home to Ember.

* * *

Speed Racer's POV

He just watched as the girl drive off as he was confused of why this girl was going to race in the tournament? He shrugged it off and went home for the night.

As he walked in, dinner was almost right as everyone was around the table.

"Hey Pops! Mom!" he said and he sat down that the table. "you wouldn't believe this…."

"what son?" Pops said

"there's a girl going to be racing in this up coming tournament."

"was she any good?"

"we butted head a few times."

"who was she?" Spritle asked and Chim-Chim clapped his hands.

"Sora Sky."

Pops nearly spilt out his coffee he was drinking

"A SKY?!"

"Huh?"

"She must be related to Erie Sky. He was just as good as you brother was…maybe better."

"WHAT!?" speed yelled standing up, "no one was better than Rex. NO ONE!!" he stormed off to his room without eating dinner.

* * *

Sora's POV

I was now cooking dinner for Ember and I. I learned how to cook for brother and mother when I was younger. After dinner I had a street race after dinner, after I put Ember to bed. I wish I didn't have to, but money was low again. As I said again, I had to stick it out til the end.


	2. Chapter 2: Slow Down

Chapter 2: Slow Down

_I'm American made, Bud  
Light, Chevrolet  
My momma taught me wrong from right_

People around the street cheered as the last car came to the starting line. There were five other racers tonight. I really don't care who was there, just about the cold, hard cash. All I noticed was a pink car, blue car, red car, lime green/yellow car, green car and black car (Aka: me).

"look at this," the guy driving the blue car yelled pointing at me and the girl in the pink car. "2 chicas are racing too."

"hope they don't break a nail." Lime green/yellow car driver said, shaking his hand like he hurt himself.

"If you don't shut up, I'll break something…YOU NECK!!" the other girl driver yelled waving her fist at them. I liked her, she had spunk. The person running the show step out in front of all the car, holding the flag down at first.

"Okay, listen up!" he yelled and everyone quiet down and looked over at him. "in this race, anything goes. You must make it around the city and hit back here. The first one wins the money, which is about 10K. I wish you all lucky, now get in your cars and start you're engines!"

I jumped in the SS 10 and started the engine up. I loved to heard me baby purr. He put up the flag, and counted with the crowd.

"5...4...3...2..."

"1!" I yelled and put the petal to the metal and speeded into the lead.

* * *

Speed Racer's POV

He mother asked him to go out and get milk for morning's breakfast. He being the boy he is, did as his mother told him. He was on his way when a black speeding car pasted him, followed by other cars. That black car looked like…

"she can't be…"

Next thing, he was chasing after the cars.

* * *

Sora's POV

_I was born in the south  
Sometimes I have a big mouth  
When I see something that I don't like  
I gotta say it_

I was SO going to win this race and the cash that came with it. I never looked back to see if anyone was close or not, because I know they would be here so quickly. I slowed down a little I was going so fast, til I saw something white in my side view mirror. Then an 'M' on the front. It was him! Speed Racer! He wasn't in this race, was he?

_We been driving this road  
For a mightly long time  
Payin' no mind to the signs  
Well this neighborhood's changed  
It's all been rearranged  
We left that change somewhere behind_

He was now driving right beside me, and wink over. Did he want to race. How funny, a race in a race. I nodded and pulled out most of what I got, but not all. I wanted to leave a few specials for the race in a few days. He was slight ahead of me, before I cut in front of him. The turns keep coming as we drive in a dancing-like way. We traded the lead at each turn.

_Slow down, you're gonna crash  
Baby you were screamin'  
It's a Blast, Blast, Blast!_

We were so close to the middle of the race, before the full turn came around and started back towards the finish. We glanced and smirked at one another, before he pulled out in front of me completely. I was shocked at how he did it. I tried to get back in the front but he cut me off every time. What if he wins? Will he get the cash? Did he even know he was in a street race?

_Look out babe you got your blinders on  
Everybody's lookin' for a way  
To get real gone, real gone  
Real Gone_

I couldn't let him to this. I finally pulled in front of his car, but he cut me off again. I could see the crowd ahead of us. The finish line. I guess he show it to as he turned and parked right in front of the finish line as everyone crowded around. They all cheered as Speed got out of his car.

"THE WINNER IS THE NEW KID!!" the man who started the race yelled handing him the money.

'Shit!' I yelled at myself banging my forehead against the steering wheel. I lost.

_There's a new cat in town  
He's got high paid friends  
Thinks he's gonna change history_

I looked at him as he looked at me in shock. Guess he figured I raced for money. I better get out of here before he tries to give it to me because he felt sorry for me. I started the engine again, not bothering the listen to her purr and drive off towards home. I know he couldn't follow because of the crowd around him. He was there for a good…10 to 15 minutes.

_You think you know him so well  
Yeah you think he's so swell  
But he's just perpetuatin' prophecy_

I wonder how Ember was going to take it…that I lost I mean. I could lie, I mean I was first. He wasn't in the race…techenly.

_Slow down, you're gonna crash  
Baby you were screamin'  
It's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out, you got your blinders on  
Everybody's lookin' for a way  
To get real gone  
Real gone  
Real gone  
Real gone_

Before I know it, I was at the old track my brother died at. Rex Racer still had the best time on this track. My brother died here…so I guess it means a lot to Speed as it did to me. I slowly got out of my car and stood in front of my car just looking at the front gates of the stadium. I wish…Eire was here…or Axel…someone just to come and get me away from here. I didn't want to be here, yet…I couldn't pull myself away from here. For a second, I thought I was crying til I fell it on my head…then my hand…then my forehead as I looked up to the sky. It was raining…or the sky was crying for me. I couldn't tell nor cared.

_Well, you can say what you want  
But you can't say it 'round here  
'Cause they'll catch you and  
give you a whippin'_

I was now on my way home, it was 10 o'clock in the morning. I missed home. I was about the turn left, but someone cut me off. It was the guy win stole my race from me. Speed. Why does he keep showing up. He got out and slowly walked over to the other side of SS 10.

_Well I belive I was right  
When I said you were wrong  
You didn't like the sound of that  
Now did ya?  
_

I opened the window and he through a white/wet paper on the passenger set.

"you forgot something." and with at he left and drove off. I picked it up and the money fell out. I know he was going to do that, but I didn't know what to think with the next thing I saw.

"there only 9,995 here…HE'S ONLY TOOK FIVE OF IT!!"

_Slow down, you're gonna crash  
Baby you were screamin'  
It's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out, you got your blinders on  
Everybody's lookin' for a way  
To get real gone_

_Well here I come, And  
I'm so not scared  
Got my pedal to the metal  
Got my hands in the air  
Well look out, you take  
your blinders off  
Everybody's lookin' for a way  
To get real gone, real gone_

_Real Gone  
Real Gone  
Real Gone.  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner with Speed

Chapter 3: Dinner with Speed

Since that night, I stayed home with Ember playing whatever she wanted. I wish I had more time with her, but between my high school hours, her elementary school hours and racing there was only a little time to be had. She never step foot back in any stadium again. I sometimes wish someone who be there, cheering for me. Tomorrow was the big day. I plan on beating Rex Racer score of 9m 18s…well hoping.

Ember and I were watching a race when the phone rang.

"I'll got, you keep me informed." I said running to get the phone on the second. "talk to me."

"Same old little Sky Sky." I heard a female voice on the over end. I know who it was, but why call after all these years.

"Mrs. Racer?" she was a friend of my mother and hoped us out during their death. Never really met her family, only her husband once of twice. "how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine dear. I was wonder how would you and your little sister come over for dinner tonight?"

"Ummm…sure. We would love that, what time?"

"How about in a half hour?"

"Sure thing! Til then."

"Good bye dear."

I placed the phone back on the hook and marched back into the living room, seeing Ember almost glued to the TV.

"ATTENTION!!" I yelled in military style as Ember moved and salorted me back.

"MA'AM YES, MA'AM!"

"we, as in you and I, will be going over to Mrs. Racer's for dinner. So here are the rules. 1. Don't eat with your hands 2. Don't talk about gross things at dinner And 3...I don't know, but if its weird, don't do it! You hear me?"

"I hear you ma'am!" she said and marched up the stair to change.

* * *

Speed Racer's POV

Speed didn't tell his parents about the whole 'street racing' thing, but all he said was that he ran into Sora. He got out of his room and went into the kitchen to see his mother making some fancy.

"What's going on, mom?"

"I thought it would be nice if Sora Sky and her sister, Ember, come over for dinner tonight, seeing it must be hard on her for being only her and Ember for the past year."

"BUT, MOM! I'm racing her tomorrow, don't you think it would be…weird."

"It would be weird, only if you let it."

* * *

Sora Sky's POV

I dressed up in a white tank top, with a mini black skirt with black jacket and knee high boots. Ember wear her over-all/skirt with light blue and the same boots as me. We just drove up to the house and Ember was so excited about meeting her. She was young when Mrs. Racer helped us out. We got out of the SS 10. Ember rang the doorbell before I even got halfway up the sidewalk.

As I got up to the doorstep the opened reviling…SPEED RACER!?

"Huh?" I said not believe what I was seeing.

"Hello, Sora Sky." he said smoothly as he leaned against the door frame. He looked good in a loose light blue T-shirt and blue jeans, with…red socks? What a fashion statement.

"You're related to Mrs. Racer?"

"Yes, she's really my mom."

"Wow…how…weird?" I chuckled in awkwardness.

"That's what I said…"he said looking my body over.

"Sora! Speed, let them in." Mrs. Racer said as she moved into the living room, wipping her hands on her apron. Speed stepped aside and motioned us to come in. we walked pasted him and I hugged Mrs. Racer and so did Ember. "Dinner will be done in a few minutes. Why don't you three go in the TV room with Pops and Spritle."

"ok." I said as we followed Speed. There was a older man and a kid with a monkey dressed alike. "Hello, Mr. Racer. Long time no see." he stood up and shook my hand.

"Hello Sky. How have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Never been better."

"Who are you?" the kid said folding his arm and shaking his head as the monkey did the same thing.

"I'm Sora and this is Ember." and moved behind me as grabbed a small wave to Spritle. She must have liked him because she always does that. Spritle gave me a look over and his eyes nearly came out of his head.

"wow, you're pretty." he said as he stared at me, nearly drooling.

"Thanks…"I said and looked at Speed who had slight jealous in his eyes. They were watching the end of the race that Ember and I were watching before. "Oh, who's in the lead?" I said sitting down on the left side of the love seat. Speed sat down on the right, but spritle wedged in between the two of us. Ember sat in front of me and pops sat back on in his arm chair. As for Chim-Chim, he sat on the floor, in front of Spritle, next the Ember.

Spritle was watching me the whole time as Ember and I watched the race with passion in our eyes. The race finally came to an end and dinner was ready. I sat next to Ember, who sat next to Chim-Chim, who sat next to Pops, who sat next to Mrs.Racer, who sat next to no one, because Speed and Spritle were fighting on who gets to sit next to me. Finally, Speed sat next to me and Spritle pouted.

After dinner, Ember and Spritle went to go play in his room as Speed, Pops and I went to look at the Mach 5. It was really cool, no wonder he beat me in that street race the other day. It was around 9 o'clock at night. Pops went back into the house as I walked around the Mach 5, running my hand against it. I love the feel of it.

"Wanna sit in it?" Speed said coming up behind me, opening the door. I sit down in it as Speed shut the down and lean against it. "Control A is Jump Jacks, B is Bullet-proof polymer deflector, C is _Tire Shields and Tire claws_, D is _Hexodyne emergency spare tires_, E is Zircon-tipped cutter blades, F is Tire crampon grips."

"Wow…this is way better than the SS 10." then I said to dout myself. "I wonder if she can keep up with all of you, when she's never been driven in a real race." I looked up and Speed. "what's it like?"

He signed and motioned me to move over and he sits in the driver seat.

"It's like…the world around you is going around you. It's like street racing, the only diffence is the crowd and less dirty moves." he chuckled as he grabbed the whole. "the only thing you notice is whos in front of you, never look behind you." he closed his eyes as he heard cheering around him.

"Why do you want to win?" I asked

He looked dumbfound as I asked him. "because…racing's in my blood."

"I didn't ask _why_ you want to race, I asked _why_ you want to win?"

That dumbfound look found him again.

"I want to win for the cash. The only reason I race is for the cold, hard cash." he looked stunned as I said it, but it was true. "I want to keep Ember. She doesn't know she could be taken at anytime, and they will if I don't have a job, and racing is all I know how to do." I looked down and the petal. "I don't want her to be with people who don't love her as their own. If I do nothing else in life means nothing, she will always mean something."

I got out of the Mach 5 and smiled. "it's getting late and Ember needs to go to bed. See you tomorrow Speedy!" I called as I ran into the house to get Ember.


	4. Chapter 4: Shut Up and Drive

Chapter 4: Shut up and Drive

_See i was looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speedin machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

The crowd cheered all around me as I walked out of the Women's changing room. I dressed in a black beater top and leather light purple pants with matching long sleeve jacket, unzipped. My long hair was hidden under my brother old helmet, with my number on it. I always keep it and only wear it to impartment races. I wish he was here, with Ember, cheering me on….I can always dream…

I walked over to my girl, SS 10. I walked around her once, before getting in and started her up. The sound of her purr, I know, this race was mine. I looked over at speed and he grinned over at me, as he started his car. The race has almost began.

5...

4...

3...

2...

"1!" I yelled and put my feet to the petal, to the metal, speeding into second…behind speed.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

for a whole, speed and I danced for first. We were on the final lap, and our time was 9:01:02 now. We had 16 seconds to beat Rex's score. It was one of ours for the taking. That when speed slowed down and hooked my back side, slowly me down too.

6 seconds.

We were still in the lead, when he let go but didn't pull out in front of me, when he clearly. That when it hit me.

We crossed the finish line with 9:19:54.

_Get you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

We both pulled to a stop and I stared at him in disbelief. He let me win.

* * *

Speed Racer's POV

_I go from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-  
Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

he let Sora win, she needed the money so all he did was slow her down so Rex's top score would still be that another race. She got him think. All he wanted to do was race to win, she…she did it for herself and her sister.

He didn't go home that night, he just stayed at the track with the Mach 5. He know he did a good thing by letting Sora win, but he couldn't feel like he let everyone else down. He leaned against the Mach 5, looking around the stadium. I heard a racing car come in through the entence and there was the SS 10, with a very. VERY mad looking Sora at the wheel.

* * *

Sora's POV

_I got class like a 57 cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would_

I was mad that he let me win. I nearly took it out on Ember, but didn't I had to re-race him. I didn't feel right letting him let me win. It was driving me insane. I changed into my black tube top and my purple jumpsuit, with the top wrapped around my waist. I went to Speed's house, only to find he wasn't there and…Spritle tried to get me to stay for dinner, but I had to find Speed.

I found out he was still at the track and raced off towards it. As I speeded threw the entence I saw the Mach 5 and speed leaning against it. I came to a quick stop! I jumped out of the SS 10. I walked over to him and dropped the money in front of him.

"how could you speed!"

"what'd I do?"

"you let me win!" he looked away and rubbed the back of neck.

"you need the money more them we do, plus I've win on this track a lot. Some else had to win once and awhile."

I pointed at him. "you! Me! Right now!" I point to the ground. "this will tell who really wins the race."

"but you won fai-"

"NO! you let me win! I want to win on my own!"

He smirked and jumped in the Mach 5, "Fine…Sora. You're on!"

_Get you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

Speed and I were at the starting line, when the yelled out, "3...2...1...GO!" we both speeded off around the track at record speed. We did the same dance as we did ever race. We traded places in first place. The feel of the wind going there my hair was heavenly and we smirked and grinned at one another.

_I go from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-  
Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

Speed and I were side by side as we went around bends and turned. I floored it, but Speed was faster.

_Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)_

As the finish line came up, Speed pulled ahead and cross the line, just seconds before I did. I smiled and came to a slight stop, facing Speed. It was weird, I was happy to loss. I still sat in the SS 10, when Speed got out of the Mach 5. He made his way over to me again.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

"wasn't that fun or what?" he said leaning over the door. I looked up at him with a big smile.

"this was why my brother raced!" I said giving him a thumb up. "I'm only in it for the cash, but he…he was in it for the love of racing. As you said," I started up SS 10 again. "racings' in our blood."

"tell me, what does SS on SS 10 stand for?"

"SS?" I wondered. It was from my brother's old car and I just added an '0' to it. "I don't know…brother never told me."

"I think…I think it stands for you…Sora Sky!"

I smiled and turned to the radio on and sang along, looking at Speed the whole time.

Get you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

I go from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)


End file.
